


Working Late

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: An after hours conversation





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Working Late_   
>  _**Pairing:** Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** An after hours conversation._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Dare._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you know me at all Gene?"

"More than I care to."

"Told you I don't care who knows. I'd kiss you in front of CID if you'd let me. Don't look at me like that. I won't, I'm not a fool."

"That's debatable. Maybe we could both go to Hyde. According to you nobody would bat an eyelid."

"Hyde isn't perfect. I'm happy here."

"Really Sam? I mean all this sneaking around."

"I enjoy the thrill, snatching kisses in your office or quick moments in the car."

"Want a ride home?"

"I'd love a ride."

"Cheeky."


End file.
